WWE Raw: Return of Hitman some legends come back
by UNDERTAKER31619
Summary: explosive raw featuring cena show and some new guys


**WWE RAW:RETURN OF THE HITMAN CENA AND BIG SHOW VS ANGLE AND ? KANE VS A LEGEND :AVON PARK,FL**

Cena comes out and delivers a victory speech after retaining the wwe title after holding it for six long months. Cena yells out "The Champ is Hurr, now I would like to introduce to you the newest members in the chain gang". The crowd goes silent as they wait to see who is coming out. Next thing you know boom the Big Shows music almost blasts the roof off the arena the fans explode. The Big Show talks about how much of an honor it is to be in the chain gang. Big Show is ready to introduce the next member but Cena tells him to hold on while he gets a mic as well. Big Show says "This is the moment weve all been waiting for the next member of the chain gang is ...". But while Big Show is introducing the new member a masked man attacks him from behind. Then Cena starts throw punches at the masked man. Big Show finishes him off with a deadly chokeslam. "Now before we were so rudely interrupted" Cena and Show say "we were introducing the newest member so lets see him". King lets everyone know hes about to wet his pants. Then the fans explode because they see a video with tall buildings and oh my gosh no way the next thing hear is Is Cookin' and no one other The Rock comes out and shakes hands with Show and Cena. The Rock gives his lil speech "Finally The Rock has come back to Avon Park,Florida you guys are the greatest now I would like Eric Bischoff to come out here to tell me who im facing tonight". Bischoff comes but whats this he is now coming out to Cold by Crossfade. Bischoff explains that his music is an apology to how hes treated Cena. Bischoff (to The Rock) "It is time to see your opponent is for tonight". The masked man takes off his mask The Rock stares cause he cant believe who he sees its the Intercontinental Champion Carlito. Carlito speaks "You see i hate all three of you so much and you know why because none of you are cool like Carlito is". Bischoff announces that The Rock will be facing Carlito later that night for the Intercontinental Title.

Its time for the first match and what an explosive match it was of course what else would you expect in a match with people like Shelton Benjamin. Benjamin is doing his lil Brock Lesnar thing in the ring when all of a sudden the lights go off when they come back on they see hearthrob Antonio why would he do something like that thats not an Antonio thing anyways Antonio starts off with a few rights and after those few Benjamin makes a reversal into a in the ring like tarantuala what in the world is that he explains his move is called the daddy long legs after he hits the t bone suplex on Antonio to end the match.

Its time for Carlitos Cabana but wait a second why does the ring not covered with palm trees and chairs and a hammok because Carlito has put the cabana away for the night and has been replaced by a local avon park guy. Next thing you here is Scars from Papa Roach and a guy in a mountain dew suit comes out and announces a new lil show called Mountain Dew Mans Burial Services. It's time to explain this pathetic excuse for a name Mountain Dew Mans first man comes out it is Edge. Edge asks "Why do you want me out here Mountain Dew Man and what kinda of name is that?". Mountain Dew Man explains "Its the name I chose when I talked to Mr. McMahon this name I chose is mostly because mountain dews make me hyper". Edge tells him "Thats nice I DONT CARE". Suddenly Edge has disappeared but where to he didnt exactly leave. But whats this there he is coming out from under the ring I guess that explains the burial service part afterwards Edge is walking away in fear as Hardy attacks him from behind Mountain Dew Man announces that Edge will be facing Hardy in a Pink Slip match at the Royal Rumble.

Its time for it to happen. Bret Harts music plays and Bret Hart is seen coming down from the rafters. Bret Hart exhilaratingly says "Wow how great it feels to be back" then he looks around the audience and points at a lil kid. "Come on up here" he says. The boy runs up to the stage and gives Bret Hart a big hug and Bret asks him "How would you like to stacd right outside the ring for my match. The Boy says "I'd love it". Now its time what is this Triple H's music plays I thought he was gone anyways for such as match it relatively short for once Bret Hart hits Triple H with a piledriver he is attacked by smackdowns Randy Orton. Orton RKO's Bret and announces their match at The Royal Rumble.

The Intercontinental Champions music now starts playing and Carlito comes out ready for his biggest title defense ever against. The Rocks music comes on and the fans yell scream and anything else you can think of for The Rock. Carlito has control over The Rock for most of the match but The Rock has already kicked out of a DDT one Complete Shot and another DDT. While Carlito attempts for a final Complete Shot The Rock makes a quick reversal into a Rock Bottom with Carlito lying on the ground The Rock hits him with The Peoples Elbow and Rock pins him one, two, three. We have a new Intercontinetal Champion in The Rock.The Rock gives the fans a small celebration and goes backstage.

Now with Kane waiting in the ring to see which legendary opponent he has to face. Everyone is quiet not a blah blah heard. And then some circus music starts playing and Kane gives his own lil version of the peoples eyebrow. No way Doink is back you know if Kane and Doink are fighting its gonna be an awesome match. Everytime Kane went for the Chokeslam Doink would reverse it somehow like with water to the eyes. Kane tries one final chokeslam and nails it but whats this a midget clown comes from under the ring while another midget is distracting the ref and the other midget clown gives Kane a low blow and Doink covers Kane for the win.

Now onto the main event of this evenings Raw. Cena's music plays and it is clear that his time is now during this match. Big Show is already waiting in the ring for Cena. Now Angles musics plays followed by some "you suck" chants. Its time to see who Angles partner is then it happens they hear it. Bam Bam and my gosh sure enough Bam Bam Bigelow comes out and you can tell he is ready for his match. The match starts off with Big Show and Angle in the ring Big Show is completely overpowering Angle until Angle makes the tag and Bam Bam jumps Bam Bam punches Big Show over till he finally gets the big man down with a DDT. Bam Bam goes for the cover but Show kicks out at two and manages to tag Cena in Cena gets Bam Bam and Angle with clotheslines and back drops Big Shows jumps back in and chokeslams Angle out of the ring while Cena hits Bam Bam with an F-U and covers him Cena and big Show win but while Cena and Show celebrate Big Show winks at Cena and gives him a huge chokeslam and Bam Bam and Angle jump in to help Show but The Rock and Mountain Dew run out in clear the ring the show ends with Mountain Dew Man and Rock checking on Cena while staring at Show, Bam Bam, and Angle.


End file.
